Nox Quando Anjos e Serpentes Dançam
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Ambos lhe pertubavam. Angelical e demoníaco. Inderdependências. Era a dança para um requiem mais sinistro.


**Resumo:** Ambos lhe pertubavam. Angelical e demoníaco. Inderdependências. Era a dança para um requiem mais sinistro.

Nota da autora: Eu pensei primeiro em escrever uma saga completa, mas seria muito trabalhoso e eu realmente tenho pouco tempo para fazer algo decente. - Aí essa fic é um pouco para passar minha vontadade de escrever, e também para ser uma "fic-piloto". Além existe pouca coisa acerca desse shipper dentre as fanfics brasileiras, aí nada como explorar uma fatia nova do mercado, né? xD  
A música tema é "When Angels and Serpents Dance", do P.O.D. - Sim, é uma banda cristã, mas como não sou uma pessoa religiosa, tomei a liberdade de dar à canção um novo contexto. Boa leitura! Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Who's leading you?**_  
_**Everything you say?  
Everything that you do?  
Believing what is true?  
One must lead in the dance  
Who's leading you?**_

- Demônios, será que nada a faz ficar quieta?

Alberforth deu de ombros, enquanto entornava mais uma garrafa de cerveja – A casa estava um caos, ocupada por dois rapazes solteiros mais Ariana destruindo tudo que lhe parecesse minimamente incomodo.

- Alberforth, vá lá resolver isso!

- Cale a boca, Albus! Deixe der ser arrogante e vá você mesmo – O bruxo recolheu sua garrafa e foi refugiar-se na rua, lançando olhares de desprezo ao irmão e a Grindelwald, que muito calado, apenas assistia à discussão.

Albus tirou os cabelos rubros da frente dos olhos e tentou sorrir para o outro rapaz:

- Gellert, desculpe. Meu irmão é um teimoso, ele não entende que eu mal teria tempo de cuidar da Ariana.

Os gritos da garota eram cada vez mais altos e a casa pareceu tremer levemente.

- Ela não controla seus poderes, você sabe... Desde que aqueles garotos _muggle_ a atacaram. Eu... Ah, esquece...! Vou lá vê-la e já volto.

Mas Gellert parecia interessado:

- Quero vê-la, Albus.

- Mas...

- Vamos, talvez faça bem a ela conhecer alguém diferente... E você não deveria envergonhar-se do mal feito por _muggles_ desgraçados.

Albus suspirou, vencido. O tom de voz suave e ao mesmo tempo imperativo do amigo era como uma bússula guiando-lhe através de lugares escuros. Era confortante, a ponto de levá-lo a um estado de quase rendição.

- Está bem, Gellert, vamos ver Ariana – Ele disse, finalmente, mal disfarçando um tom melancólico.

Batendo levemente no ombro de Grindelwald, indicou-lhe o caminho – atravessaram a sala e a cozinha sem trocar quaisquer palavras, aproximando-se da aterrorizante porta por trás da qual vinham os gritos agudos da irmã de Albus. Parados diante da porta do porão, Albus esperou um sinal de afirmação do amigo para, com um estalo, destrancar a maçaneta.

...

O porão seria completamente escuro se não fosse uma única lâmpada, provavelmente protegida por magia – como deveriam estar também os canos e as janelinhas de ventilação quase coladas ao teto. Ainda assim, não era tão terrível quanto um cárcere privado poderia ser: não havia umidade e lá estava toda a decoração (embora parcialmente destruída) do quarto de uma garota jovem.

- Ah! Olá! - disse Gellert, quando seus olhos recairam na criaturinha sentada sobre a cama.

- Essa é minha irmã Ariana – Albus apresentou-os, meio inseguro – Ariana, esse é meu _amigo_ Gellert Grindelwald.

Ariana era pequena e magrinha, muito aquém de uma garota normal de doze anos. E parecia menor ainda, por conta da tez fantasmagórica e pela juba de cabelos loiros, desarrumados talvez pelo afã histérico de a pouco. Mas toda a pequenez era tragada pelos imensos olhos azuis – na verdades iguais aos de Albus e de Alberforth – mas diferentes na essência: não haviam nele a ingenuidade revolucionária de Alberforth, tampouco a inteligência que Gellert tanto admirava em Albus – Eram olhos mortiços, de quem conheceu o medo e a dor antes de poder compreender o que se passava. No momento, porém, pareciam acima de tudo, cheios de curiosidade diante da visita ilustre. Ela havia parado de gritar assim que percebera a porta ser aberta.

- Ariana, viemos ver se estava tudo bem com você – Albus disse, extremamente constrangido. Não havia como disfarçar que o porão, apesar de seco e decorado feito um quarto, estava um bocado sujo, inclusive por dejetos humanos.

Com os olhos ainda muito arregalados, Ariana virou lentamente a cabeça em direção ao irmão. Piscou uma, duas vezes.

- Bem? _Bem_...? - Ela disse, fazendo uma careta e agarrando os próprios joelhos.

- Ah, parece que você já jantou – Albus continuou, ainda vacilante, recolhendo com um floreio de varinha a bandeja e os talheres jogados pelo chão – Vamos limpar essa bagunça e você vai dormir, não é?

- Não tenho sono.

Albus baixou o rosto. Grindelwald não pode ver seus olhos, pois eles ocultaram-se sob os cabelos bastante longos. O jovem mago apenas deu de ombros e depois de fazer desaparecer a sujeira, subiu a pequena escada sem esperar pelo amigo.

- Seu irmão é um bocado emotivo, Ariana – Gellert disse, indo sentar ao lado da garota.

- Eu sei quem é você – Ela sussurrou, os olhos ainda fixos no ponto onde Albus estivera.

- Claro que sabe, você é uma bruxinha esperta – Grindelwald disse, tomando uma escova e a passando pelos cabelos da garota.

Ariana fechou os olhos enquanto Grindelwald a penteava e acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

- Você vai ficar muito bonita quando eu terminar...

- Eu sei, sei quem você é... E eu te acho tão belo! - Ela dizia, tocando sem muita confiança o rosto e os braços do rapaz.

...

- Durma bem Ariana – Ele disse para a menina, já penteada e limpa, cobrindo-a com aquela manta rosa até a altura dos ombros. Beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e ela fechou os olhos, tão calma e serena como jamais estivera.

- Morte, eu sei que virá me buscar em breve – Ela murmurou antes de adormecer.

Um pequeno sorriso triste esboçou-se nos lábios de Grindelwald, enquanto ele diminuia a iluminação do porão. Com esse mesmo sorriso, encontrou Dumbledore chorando, sentado à mesa da cozinha.

- É um horror, um tormento...! - ele disse.

Grindelwald abraçou o amigo, ao que Albus agarrou-se fortemente às vestes dele.

- Tem sido péssimo desde que Kendra morreu. Se não fosse você, Gellert...

Em silêncio, Gellert apenas abraçava-o.

- Se fossemos só eu e você, Gellert.

Os dois rapazes se separaram, Albus encarava o companheiro com uma expressão mortificada. Grindelwald não sorria mais, parecia apenas levemente surpreso.

- Você tem que cuidar de sua irmã, meu caro Albus.

Dumbledore nada disse. Concordou com um gesto e secou as lágrimas nas mangas da camisa.

- Eu cuido de vocês.

Agora Albus que estava surpreso. Sabia que falara demais e então... Ergueu o rosto, incrédulo. A face perfeita de Gellert, emoldurada por cachos longos e dourados remetia aos anjos dos vitrais de uma catedral barroca. Compreensivo. Teria ele entendido os sentimentos de Albus? Dumbledore jamais fora dado a crenças, mas quis naquele momento denominá-lo seu anjo protetor.

- Ficaremos todos bem! - Gellert soprou as palavras, deliberadamente próximo ao ouvido do amigo.

Ah, teria iniciado-se um torturante jogo de intenções? Abraço e beijo viporinos poderiam matar, seja por constrição, seja por envenenamento. Albus não queria pensar nisso: Gellert era como ninguém que já tivesse conhecido – Queria pensar que não sabia _quem_ era ele de fato.

- Não se incomode, meu caro – Albus disse, de repente, destruindo o voto de silêncio que abatera-se sobre a casa – Ariana dormirá a noite inteira e Alberforth nunca tem hora para voltar, estaremos em paz para jogar um pouco de xadrez e nos esforçamos em relação às Relíquias.

- Nos faria sentir melhor – Grindelwald comentou.

Ambos deixaram a cozinha e quando um deles disse "Nox", a densa escuridão caiu sobre o aposento.

_**Life's real when angels and serpents dance.**_

**FIM**


End file.
